Dinosaurs
by Lacryma Kismet
Summary: El arte de los Hiwatari para mantenerse en el poder consiste en comprarlo, no en ganárselo. Ante la luz pública el pago es diplomático y constitucional, pero en la oscuridad de su dictadura cualquier tipo de transacción es válida. YAOI -FINALIZADO-
1. Chapter 1

¡Nuevo fic! Tenía ganas de experimentar con otros temas, la sátira política me pareció una buena idea, aunque mi principal fuente de inspiración fue una canción titulada precisamente Dinosaurs de Bonobo, así que vendría siendo como el soundtrack de esta historia (buenísima rola)

No me puse a investigar y mezclar los hechos reales con algo de ficción con la pretensión de invitara la conciencia social por medio de esta historia, aunque no puedo negar que el contexto político mexicano sea gran fuente de inspiración y que por lo tanto conlleve su parte crítica, así que cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Ustedes disfruten la historia, para eso la escribí, aunque si lleva a un momento crítico, mi satisfacción será doble =D

**Advertencias**. Corrupción, abuso de poder, dictadura, guerra sucia, impunidad, enriquecimiento ilícito, libertinaje sexual, drogas, regímenes opresores, atentado contra los derechos humanos. ¿Verdad que el yaoi es lo de menos?

**Disclaimer. **Beyblade le pertenece a Takao Aoki

**Gracias** a Kiray Himawari! este lemmon es de ti para mí (porque tu me dijiste que lo escribiera :x), y después de mí para tí *-*

* * *

_**DINOSAURS**_

**Capítulo I**

"These are the times that try men's souls.

In the course of our nation's history the people have rallied bravely whenever the rights of man have been threatened.

Today a new crisis has arisen.

Citizens, hear me out!

This could happen to you!"

El Presidente y Secretario de Gobernación miraban los últimos anuncios comerciales para las campañas políticas de ese año. Definitivamente la favorita era donde Kai Hiwatari, el actual presidente, se presentaba con una bella familia, formada por su joven y hermosa esposa y sus dos hijos gemelos de 6 años. Sonrió al ver esas imágenes en las que jugaba con sus pequeños y abrazaba a su esposa dulcemente, en un ambiente de protección, seguridad y amor; justo lo que proponía para su nación. Era el retrato perfecto para identificase con las personas de su pueblo, era la prueba de que era como cualquier persona que trabajaba y se esforzaba por lo más sagrado que tenía, y que por lo tanto comprendía las dificultades del día a día, comprometiéndose a usar el poder que tenía para que el resguardo de la familia no se convirtiera en un calvario.

-¡Perfecto! Hasta me dieron ganas de llorar, Kai. Todo tiene que ser perfecto para la reelección.

-Lo sé – bebió de su fino whisky - no cabe duda de que tengo una familia hermosa. Lástima que Hillary sea tan aburrida - de un trago terminó la mitad que faltaba. Se puso de pie para servirse otro más –. Ahora viene el molesto protocolo de las entrevistas en los medios de comunicación y los viajes a los puebluchos. Por favor, Bryan, encárgate de eso, no estoy de humor para hacer esos tediosos diálogos teatrales. Pero yo hablo personalmente con Hitoshi, quiero negociar directamente con él.

-Como quieras, siempre y cuando me invites a su "negociación" – dijo con sarcasmo, dejó el sillón donde estaba sentado y se dirigió a uno de los grandes ventanales- qué bueno que Yuriy va excelente en su gubernatura, se está ganando a la gente de su estado, ya tenemos seguro ese respaldo.

-Perfecto. La siguiente semana lo anunciaré como parte del nuevo gabinete. Sabes que tienes segura la Secretaría de Seguridad Pública, Kusnetzov.

Aquella reunión no era exactamente de planeación, sólo una plática entre amigos y socios que compartían detalles sobre el proceso de reelección. Hiwatari llevaba 10 años al mando, sus familiares llevaban otras décadas más. Bryan Kusnetzov siempre fungió como Secretario de Estado, pero ahora el movimiento tenía que cambiar, para ello tenían a Yuriy Ivanov, la nueva promesa del partido, una pieza estratégica para perdurar en el poder.

Después de terminar la botella, Bryan se fue de la residencia presidencial, sus escoltas lo esperaban fielmente en el estacionamiento. Kai subió a su gran habitación, ahí encontró a su esposa ya dormida. El alcohol debió haberlo vencido, pero antes de poder dormir placenteramente necesitaba descargar su estrés. Solo se dejó el pantalón del pijama, se subió a la cama y descobijó a Hillary, quien se encontraba de lado, dándole la espalda. Su mano derecha tomó la pierna de ella, subió lentamente llevando de paso el vestido de suave seda que utilizaba para dormir, cuando llegó hasta sus bragas metió la punta de sus dedos en ellas, se deslizó hasta el vientre y llevó la mano completa hasta la entrepierna. Por fin ella reaccionaba con un escalofrío, se revolcó ligeramente en su lugar por aquella caricia. Gimió entre el placer y la incomodidad.

-Kai, estoy cansada… ¿No podemos esperar hasta la mañana?

Este pegó más su cuerpo, restregándose demandantemente.

-Pronto voy a estar en campaña y nos veremos menos – intensificó el movimiento de sus manos.

-Hueles a alcohol… muchísimo – intentó zafarse, pero el abrazo era demasiado posesivo.

-Un par de whiskys, es todo – ahora besaba su cuello.

-No me gusta hacerlo cuando estas ebrio.

Súbitamente Kai dejó lo que hacía, se paró bruscamente de la cama, caminando de un lado para otro con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la cabeza, frotándose en cabello con desesperación.

-¡Bah! ¡A ti no te gusta de ninguna manera! Que si es muy noche, muy temprano, estás cansada, estoy ebrio… ¡Cualquier pretexto!

-¡Porque siempre quieres hacerlo en los momentos menos oportunos! – Gritó enojada.

-¡¿Te doy algo de mi valioso tiempo, a ti, a mi esposa, y aun así te indignas? – Tomó la camisa de su pijama y comenzó a ponérsela – Que no te sorprenda si busco la atención que merezco en otra parte

Exclamó antes de salir de la habitación. No eran extrañas esas discusiones en la residencia presidencial, sin embargo la frecuencia de estas era cada vez mayor. Cuando se casaron eran la imagen de la pareja perfecta: el líder carismático, bien parecido y diplomático, con una chica de buena familia, sencilla aunque elegante e integrante de instituciones de asistencia pública. Ellos mismos se sentían bien con su unión, pero Kai Hiwatari soportó poco la vida de un matrimonio tradicional. Aunque el desenlace de su unión implicaría un fuerte costo para su imagen pública, sobre todo en un país de costumbres arraigadas y conservadoras.

No todo era gloria en su mandato, ya que tenía que soportar el matrimonio con tal de sostener el poder político, y lo único que lo hacía soportable era que su puesto le daba el placer de disponer de los lujos que el pueblo proporcionaba. Aprovechó un viaje de campaña para hacer una reunión con sus amigos más cercanos. No eran muchos, pero era mejor la asistencia de pocas personas, considerando que las circunstancias en las que se encontraban acabarían más rápidamente con su campaña que subir los precios de la canasta básica en tiempos de crisis. La comodidad de sus amigos y la suya debía ser la mejor. Había de los mejores y más finos licores, deliciosos platillos preparados por su chef particular, exuberantes mujeres y las drogas más puras: todo en abundancia para que cada quien se colmaran de lo que gustara tomar. La combinación de todo aquello hacía del lugar un bacanal.

La noche parecía infinita. Ninguno de los presentes se preocupaba por cuidar su intimidad sexual, pues a pesar de que la mansión de Hiwatari contaba con decenas de habitaciones, el salón donde se reunían era escenario de políticos y empresarios cogiendo con las mejores prostitutas del país.

-Kai ¿Trajiste a todas estas mujeres y no aprovecharás a ninguna? – dijo Yuriy Ivanov acercándose al presidente. De su cuello colgaba una rubia de senos grandes, no disimulaba su excitación – Podemos compartirnos a Jenny, ¿Verdad, preciosa? – besó a la perfecta mujer en los labios, esta solo echó una carcajada y asintió coquetamente.

- Hoy no – soltó con indiferencia –. Hitoshi no tardará en llegar y quiero recibirlo personalmente.

-¡Ah! Conque estás de modo homosexual – soltó Ivanov divertido, Jenny soltó otra risa, estaba tan ebria que sus carcajadas ya eran hasta vulgares –. Perdón, quieres agradecerle por la publicidad en televisión – corrigió con sarcasmo.

-Tú también deberías agradecerle, no por nada eres tan bien visto en tu estado, gobernador Ivanov.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, digo, por el recordatorio. Seguramente al rato me uno a ustedes, primero atiendo a esta preciosura.

Hitoshi Kinomiya era el dueño de la televisora más popular del país, además de estar involucrado con los periódicos y revistas de mayor circulación. Era bien sabido que no había mejor estrategia que tener a los medios de comunicación a favor. Eso no se lograba gratis y el carisma no era suficiente para tener contento a semejante monstruo; el primer trato se lograba con dinero, el segundo con favores políticos y tercero, como acuerdo personal, era un lugar seguro en la cama de un hombre con poder e influencia, y Hiwatari tenía los recursos para los primeros dos y el gusto por el tercero para tener contenta a tan importante influencia, pues ese hombre tenía el poder para colocarlo en la cima o destruirlo de un día para otro.

No esperó mucho tiempo para que llegara. De antemano la servidumbre sabía qué hacer y cómo tratarle desde que su arribo. Cuando entró al lugar no perdió su porte elegante y caballeroso, no se perturbó ni un poco por la desenfrenada reunión que ya acontecía. Saludó a los presentes que aún se encontraban conversando y con las ropas puestas no pasaban de conversaciones sobre negocios, política y alguna que otra broma para romper el hielo. Era un hombre bienvenido por todos.

De acuerdo a la circunstancias resultaba sarcástico decir que él y el presidente estaban siendo discretos y diplomáticos. Ambos sabían que su encuentro se volvería privado en cualquier momento, pero hubiera sido de mala educación alejarse de los demás invitados tan apresuradamente. Estuvieron un par de horas más conviviendo con los presentes, desinteresados totalmente en las mujeres, el alcohol y las drogas, pero cuando la mayoría se perdió en todo ello aprovecharon para escaparse a otro salón más pequeño e íntimo, en el cual ya les esperaban algunas botellas de vino. Ahora nadie debía interrumpir.

-Muy buena fiesta para iniciar la campaña – se sentó Hitoshi y dejó que el mismísimo presidente le sirviera una copa.

-O para festejar anticipadamente la victoria – hubo silencio. Servía el vino tranquilamente, disfrutando el aroma que despedía al ser vertido. Nada mejor que un excelente vino producido por campesinos mal pagados –. Y sé que en gran medida será posible gracias a ti – le dio la copa, se sentó en el otro sillón de cuero y brindaron por último.

-No hay que confiarnos. Los movimientos subversivos están tomando mucha fuerza, Kai.

-Los vamos a controlar de todas maneras– sonrió confiado – pero hoy no quiero hablar de estrategias…realmente me siento exhausto y quiero que mi gente se relaje. Lo menos que puedo hacer en este momento por ustedes, después de todo el esfuerzo que han hecho en esta campaña, es brindarles una buena fiesta en la que estoy para servirles – tomó la botella de vino y sirvió más a ambos.

-Pues se la están pasando muy bien allá abajo, eres un excelente anfitrión – se hizo hacia adelante y miró al presidente con cierto descaro –, pero ¿a qué se debe el que esté eniendo este trato tan especial?

-Bueno… tú tienes las exclusivas sobre mí en los medios de comunicación –se sentó en el filo del sillón – y pensé que esa exclusiva pública podría ser privada esta noche… solo para ti.

-No me habías comentado sobre esta oferta – la pierna de Kai ocupó el lugar de la copa que dejó en la mesa que estaba entre los dos sillones –. No hay mucho que pensar… Lo acepto como parte del contrato.

La ignorancia era fingida, pero hacerse el desentendido era parte del cinismo que les excitaba. La transacción comenzó inmediatamente, eran las ventajas del pago cuerpo a cuerpo.

El presidente Hiwatari no dejó de ser el anfitrión ni en ese momento. Comenzó a atender a su invitado con la tranquilidad que le llevaba pensar que sería una excelente noche y que faltaban horas para que la fiesta terminara. Se sentó en el regazo del empresario, acarició su pecho y su rostro. Lenta y parsimoniosamente, pero no por ello menos intenso; lo besó. Ofreció su lengua y recibió la otra. Ante la húmeda caricia estrecharon más sus cuerpos. Ambas manos desfajaron la camisa opuesta y acariciaron la piel expuesta con la yema de sus dedos, eso los hizo suspirar sin dejar de besarse.

Hitoshi bajó sus manos, presionaba con toda la palma sin detenerse hasta llegar a los glúteos de Kai, estrujó y lo jaló hacia él. No fue necesario que repitiera esa maniobra para que el presidente moviera con cadencia sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante una y otra vez. Eso exigía otro tipo de atención. El empresario desabotonó la impecable camisa de Hiwatari, se tomó su tiempo para contemplar la constitución de su marcado pecho y prosiguió a catarlo, comprobando que la exquisita vista era proporcional a su sabor.

Aunque el pago lo ofreció libremente, bien sabía que debía pagar los impuestos por el excelente servicio. Guió a la máxima autoridad al sillón de enfrente, señaló que se sentase y posteriormente se sentó en el piso, entre sus piernas. Primero acaricio sobre la ropa con las manos y la boca, notando que la excitación hacía sus estragos endureciendo su miembro. Desabrochó el pantalón, sobre la ropa interior percibió el embriagante aroma de los líquidos que comenzaba a secretar; la boca se le hizo agua. El mismo Kai tomó su miembro y lo puso en la boca de Hitoshi. Primero limpió aquellos líquidos y después humedeció con su propia saliva, arrancó suspiros y una mirada desesperada que Kinomiya entendió como una orden constitucional para proseguir a engullirlo todo. El presidente urgió para que Hitoshi pusiera presión en aquella empresa, lo tomó de la cabeza y lo empujó para que lo metiera todo, hasta sintió las contracciones de su garganta.

Repentinamente Kai lo separó de sí, entonces se giró, se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y ofreció su entrada. Kinomiya se sentía orgulloso de ser un hombre con un buen gusto por las cosas, para que algo llamara su atención debía de poseer una belleza estética inigualable e impecable, tendría que ser costoso, exclusivo y que representara y reforzara el estatus de poder y riqueza; definitivamente el trasero del presidente tenía todas esas cualidades: voluminoso, masculino y terso, además su dueño no era cualquier persona, pues poseerlo llevaría consigo un lugar seguro en el _top ten_ de los empresarios poderosos y millonarios en las revistas mundiales. Estaba convencido de que los mayores placeres en la vida eran el sexo y la gastronomía, los cuáles a su parecer, estaban profundamente ligados, así que saboreó esas poderosas nalgas y apretado ano.

Hiwatari, por su parte, no veía porqué los contratos y negociaciones debían limitarse a aburridas reuniones diplomáticas y frígidas transacciones bancarias. El trabajo se debía disfrutar y debía buscar el placer para conseguirlo, por lo que dejarse llevar por los esplendorosos servicios de Hitoshi hacía de su carrera política una labor divertida y amena. El empresario terminó de desvestirlo y sus manos se convirtieron en gloria sobre su cuerpo. Comprobó una vez más que Hitoshi era un hombre con iniciativa y de decisiones firmes y seguras, ya que sus manos sujetaron sin timidez ni pudor su virilidad, moviéndose firmemente de arriba hacia adelante, presionando cuando estaba en la base y soltando ligeramente cuando se deslizaba a la punta, se detenía solo para acariciar con el pulgar el glande y esparcir su líquido preseminal hasta el tronco.

Kinomiya terminó de desvestirse. Kai aprovechó la pausa para ser él quien tomara el control. Obligó a su acompañante a sentarse, admiró el masculino cuerpo y lo saboreó con la mirada, pero hacía falta algo en él. Si en algo su nación era potencia era por el excelente vino que exportaban, disfrutarlo con una tabla de quesos era una exquisitez valorada por los extranjeros, pero en ese momento lo prefería sobre el cuerpo de ese increíble hombre. El sabor de su piel realzaba el toque afrutado de la bebida, no había mejor acompañamiento, pensó.

El acumulamiento de sensaciones por los estímulos que llegaban por todos los sentidos comenzaba a oprimirlos, y es bien sabido que cuando se vive bajo un régimen de represión en cualquier momento estallará una revolución. Y así fue como su cuerpo tomó control sobre el poder que ejercía la mente. Kai quería a Hitoshi dentro de sí en ese instante; ni un segundo más ni un segundo menos. Se detuvieron solo para estimular su entrada, para lo que el presidente ya estaba listo con un frasco de lubricante.

Se acomodó con sus piernas a los costados, Kinomiya lo ayudó sosteniendo firme su pene para facilitar la penetración. Pero no había mejor ayuda que una dosis de besos candentes y caricias frenéticas sobre las pieles expuestas. Comenzó a subir y a bajar lenta y eróticamente, el éxtasis de escuchar sus gemidos enardecía el acto. Hitoshi tomó el miembro de Kai y lo masturbó como anteriormente lo hacía.

-En el piso.

Exclamó el presidente con voz ronca y lujuriosa. Las personas más cercanas al presidente eran aquellas que simpatizaban más con sus ideales, eso facilitaba el desarrollo de sus proyectos, ya que podían llevar una inercia que facilitaba su praxis. Por eso no fue necesario explicar con más señas y palabras que la posición perfecta para conseguir el placer absoluto era de rodillas y teniendo a Hitoshi dándole por atrás.

Las estocadas eran profundas y certeras. Kai intentaba tocar desde su posición el pecho de Hitoshi, apenas lo lograba por el frenético movimiento, pero desde el punto de vista del empresario, aquella posición era arrolladoramente erótica. Ello despertó el impulso agresivo que conlleva el sexo salvaje, arañando su espalda y tomándolo del cabello con fuerza.

Kai comenzó a apretar aún más su ano deliberadamente, el nivel de placer aumentó fuertemente. Entonces, entre la sacudida que provocaron los espasmos en todo su cuerpo, Hitoshi explotó dentro del presidente, y este, al sentir el líquido caliente, llegó al clímax sobre la mano del empresario que ya esperaba su eyaculación.

El contrato que llevaban negociando desde hacía meses quedó saldado en un cincuenta por ciento. El resto se resolvería con un pago de transacciones bancarias.

Los buenos y prósperos negocios son aquellos en los que ambas partes ganan, y este era un excelente ejemplo. La construcción de un país no se da solamente por el trabajo del sector público, bien se sabe que el privado es esencial para el crecimiento y estabilidad nacional, por lo que los pactos entre estos dos sectores son hasta obligatorios. Aunque en el mandato de Kai Hiwatari esas alianzas no siempre se mostraban a la luz pública, sino que se firmaban al desnudo en la oscura esfera de su intimidad y sus oficinas… aunque en ocasiones en la habitación matrimonial de la residencia presidencial.

Continuará...

* * *

Por cierto, el discurso con el que inicio el fic lo encontré en la misma canción que les dije, pero originalmente es de The Kingston Trio, además las primera frase "These are the time that try men's souls" es de Thomas Paine

¡Es el lemmon con el que más me he divertido! aunque no tengo muchos, ja!

Como les dije, no tengo interés en hacer consciencia social con esta historia, pero aprovecho la ocasión para invitar a un voto libre y crítico este 1° de julio! Vamos mexicanos! y por favor, no dejen que gane Peña Nieto (por cierto, dice Kiray que esta historia es una versión de EPN con seTSo, pobre Kai, no? jaja)

Sale... me voy a ver videos de entrevistas con Fernández Noroña, están re buenos *-* Espero que les haya gustado este fic y su opinión me haría muy feliz =)


	2. Chapter 2

Ahm… tenía muchas dudas de seguir así la historia, ya sé que les dije que cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, pero me pasé de la raya. Debo aceptar que sí me inspiré en cierto personaje para este segundo y último capítulo, pero la trama sigue siendo totalmente inventada.

¡Fue genial escribirlo! Creo que es de los fics con los que más me he divertido porque la idea ha salido fluidamente, solo bastaba con poner la canción que les mencioné en el primer capítulo y las imágenes venían solas. Además ver a los personajes en estas facetas fue extrañamente entretenido.

Muchas Gracias a Bladz-Liska (un honor tenerte por acá), Kiray Himawari (pechocha Mentesucia), Nyu Oz Leonhart, PPBKAI y Vocateam

Advertencias y disclaimer en el primer capítulo

* * *

_**Dinosaurs**_

**Capítulo II**

"_En los individuos como entre las naciones el respeto al derecho ajeno es una pérdida de tiempo"_

Carlos Monsiváis

La campaña presidencial cruzaba con varios obstáculos que de alguna manera eran sorteados. Por una parte se agitaba un fuerte movimiento social que, a pesar de ser aun minoría, tomaba fuerza al difundir información sobre actos de corrupción del partido del actual presidente. Además no falta el traicionero que iba de chismoso con los partidos contrincantes (era por demás estúpido porque el partido tenía el poder asegurado por mucho más tiempo).

Para todo ello contaban con un equipo de estrategas, ya sean políticos, empresarios y personas importantes en el Ejército para lidiar con toda esa escoria. Decir que eran afortunados por ello sería insultar la inteligencia de los Hiwatari, pues nadie estaba de su lado por casualidad. Cada persona tenía el lugar exacto para las acciones adecuadas en el momento oportuno.

No se evitaban el estrés de estar un paso más adelante que el enemigo. Para acabar con él no había nuevos mañanas, día o noche, incluso el mundo podría estar acabándose, pero la lucha sería continua y sin descansos. La dominación era segura.

Pero vaya que hubo algo que alarmó al presidente y a toda su gente: a Hillary Tatibana se le había ocurrido la fabulosa idea de querer divorciarse.

La pelea no era el dinero o quien se quedaba con las propiedades. La amenaza iba en serio y era peligrosa. Ella tenía el poder y las evidencias para terminar con la imagen carismática del presidente. Los grupos subversivos y los partidos contrincantes aprovecharían la situación y acogerían a la primera dama, la martirizarían y expondrían los horrores de vivir con un hombre machista, golpeador, alcohólico, drogadicto y bisexual. Sabía que su pueblo podía soportar y acostumbrarse a un nuevo impuesto o aumento al IVA, pero jamás perdonarían a un hombre que hubiera mentido al mostrar una imagen de intachable moral y haber resultado ser la encarnación del pecado, un verdadero sodomita.

Además ella tenía el cariño de los ciudadanos, era sumamente respetada en donde se parara. Antes de casarse con Kai no se le conocieron actos de corrupción, posteriormente a ello el único que tenía era el de callar los crímenes de su marido, así que con el divorcio se terminarían los únicos motivos para perder la popularidad y la buena imagen de la que siempre había gozado.

-Aunque le quieras dar el divorcio por las buenas, la prensa va a especular y comenzará a investigar. Podemos callarlos, no hay problema por eso, pero no es bueno para tu imagen en este momento.

-Ella está muy bien asesorada, además su abogado me amenazó si no le daba el divorcio ¡ese maldito Dickenson me recordó sus influencias con la prensa internacional! Él y Hillary me tienen prácticamente en sus manos. – Hizo una pausa, sacó un pañuelo de su saco y se secó el sudor –Esa pendeja no resultó ser tan modosita después de todo. ¿Qué vamos a hacer con ella, abuelo?

Voltaire Hiwatari sonrió, su nieto solo levantó una ceja confundido ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación así? Eso era lo que admiraba de él, no importaba la circunstancia en la que se encontraran, podrían tener a las naciones a su contra y él estaría sereno como siempre. Era de mente ágil, fría y maquiavélica, siempre tenía plan A, un plan B y un C de refuerzo, y si ninguno de los tres funcionaba era capaz de idear otro en instantes. Acomodaba las piezas a su favor sin importar quién se cruzara en su camino.

-Tranquilízate, Kai, no dejes que una mujer altere tus nervios. No es más que eso, una simple y estúpida mujer neurótica. – Puso su mano en la barbilla y cerró los ojos, era típico de él cuando estaba planeando alguna estrategia – No deberías centrarte solo en eso, a pesar de que el movimiento social de Rei Kon todavía no tiene mucha fuerza, sí puede causarnos un dolor de cabeza si no lo detenemos a tiempo. Por separado ambas situaciones podemos controlarlas bien, pero juntas pueden ser más peligrosas…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. A Voltaire le gustaba tener su oficina iluminada con el fuego de la chimenea y las lámparas de mesa, incluso tenía unas cortinas gruesas y oscuras para mantener ese ambiente durante el día. En la pared que estaba detrás de él estaba el cuadro su padre, bisabuelo de Kai. No solo fue el primer presidente Hiwatari, sino que fue el pilar del partido al que pertenecían. No fue uno de los fundadores, pero sin duda fue quien lo catapultó hacia el avasallador y vigente poder del que todavía gozaban.

-Es un hecho, Kai. El divorcio no es una opción, pero tampoco te conviene que la mantengas a tu lado…

-Boris y Bryan se pueden encargar de ella – Voltaire comprendió enseguida. Asintió sonriendo – Pero ¿qué hacemos con Rei Kon?

Volvió a quedarse pensativo un momento. Recargó cómodamente su codo derecho en el brazo de su silla de piel y volvió a acariciar su barbilla, cruzó sus piernas y cerró sus ojos.

Kai Hiwatari era un hombre sumamente inteligente y talentoso, Voltaire lo reconocía. En él se veía a sí mismo cuando era más joven, con grandes ambiciones e ideas brillantes, pero falto aún de experiencia. Incluso aunque llevaba toda una carrera política consolidada y era uno de los principales hombres que dirigían verdaderamente las riendas del país, tenía que recurrir a su padre, imaginando lo que hubiera hecho él en esas situaciones.

El presidente miraba a su abuelo. Él, junto a su bisabuelo, eran los hombres que más admiraba. Desde niño había sido un verdadero placer observarlo hacer su trabajo. Cuando vio que abría los ojos y sonreía de lado sabía que tenía en mente un nuevo movimiento que haría historia en el país, aunque los ciudadanos no lo supieran.

-Tendremos que hacer una junta con Yuriy, Boris, Bryan, Hitoshi, tú y yo. Podemos matar varios pájaros de un tiro

Aquella junta fue inmediata. Duraron toda una noche planeando todo, el café y el licor no eran suficientes para soportar la presión y tantas horas, así que tuvieron que hacer uso de unos cuantos gramos de cocaína. Tenían que planear todo para ejecutar la jugada con el mínimo margen de equivocación, cada uno debía ser sumamente consciente de su trabajo y lo bastante inteligente para ejecutarlo de la manera correcta. El error de uno era el error de todos, y eso era imperdonable en el círculo.

Los siguientes dos días transcurrían para el público como si nada raro ocurriera tras bambalinas. Los mítines eran un éxito y los llamativos anuncios publicitarios causaban gran simpatía en los ciudadanos.

Cuando se anunció que Yuriy Ivanov fue invitado para ser el Secretario de Gobernación hubo una respuesta positiva. Las obras públicas que realizó durante su gubernatura fueron un gancho para ganar simpatizantes, los niños estaban felices por sus útiles escolares gratis, los padres de familia se sentían agradecidos por tener a un gobernador que promoviera los valores cristianos y además el estado era el número 1 en crecimiento económico en el país. A veces era necesario jugar a trabajar bien para el pueblo: creaban problemas sociales y económicos para posteriormente darles una ficticia solución, entonces así, con tan poco esfuerzo y recursos, las personas volvían a quedar felices con sus representantes.

Un día después de este anuncio, los encabezados de los periódicos y los noticieros solo hablaban de una cosa: la esposa del presidente había sido secuestrada.

En el partido de Hiwatari la mayoría se sorprendió honestamente, otros pocos tuvieron que fingirla junto con la aflicción.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con el dinero que supuestamente vamos a invertir en la investigación para encontrarla? – Preguntó Boris Valkov, Secretario de Seguridad Pública de ese momento, a Voltaire y a Kai – Sólo quiero recordarles que me estoy arriesgando con esto.

-No te preocupes, Boris, el dinero lo vamos a invertir – Dijo el presidente – Mete las facturas con el total del presupuesto para que haya evidencia de que sí lo utilizamos para eso, pero el efectivo lo repartes, una parte lo utilizamos para dar la finta de que sí estamos investigando y lo otro para ti y tu gente, solo a los que están enterados de esto.

Valkov sonrió, el presupuesto era cuantioso y la parte que le correspondía no era para nada despreciable.

Inmediatamente el gobierno pidió a las televisoras que retiraran los spots en donde apareciera Hillary Tatibana, por el respeto a su familia y al de ella. El anuncio pudo haber parecido repentino, la agenda de Hitoshi Kinomiya diría lo contrario.

Boris Valkov emitió inmediatamente un comunicado en el que se anunciaba que la investigación para dar con el paradero de Hillary Tatibana había comenzado oficial e inmediatamente. Envió condolencias al presidente y a la familia de la desaparecida y les prometió que las autoridades del país, siempre competentes y preparadas para enfrentar al crimen, harían justicia para regresar sana y salva a una mujer tan invaluable para el país, pero sobre todo, se encargarían de reencontrar a una valerosa madre y esposa con sus hijos pequeños y su marido, ahora preocupados y desconsolados por el trágico evento.

Bryan Kuznetzov, Yuriy Ivanov y otros perros decían en ruedas de prensa más o menos lo mismo, urgían a las autoridades correspondientes a dar una solución al caso y además pedían unión entre los ciudadanos.

Un poco de maquillaje que simulara ojeras y rostro demacrado por no dormir de la preocupación fueron parte del nuevo papel de esposo y padre angustiado que Kai Hiwatari tenía que representar. Sus palabras ante los medios y la población eran pocas y entrecortadas argumentando que no tenía palabras para expresar el pesar que le embargaba.

-¡Pero no renunciaré a mi candidatura, porque este dolor y angustia que siento por mi esposa y mis hijos serán la fuerza para combatir el crimen con más severidad y fuerza que antes!

Los medios no dejaban de transmitir a toda hora el suceso, era un bombardeo masivo de supuestas noticias y lo único cierto es que repetían el mismo libreto una y otra vez.

Detrás de esta noticia había otra no tan difundida, pero de igual importancia: el abogado Dickenson fue denunciado por encubrir a varios integrantes del crimen organizado. No era algo que la Secretaria de Seguridad Pública no supiera, incluso lo permitía, solo que esas pruebas eran guardadas para momentos convenientes. Su encarcelamiento era seguro, pero el hecho permaneció prácticamente desapercibido por las elecciones y la controversial desaparición de Hillary Tatibana.

El plan no era desaparecerla por siempre, aunque no volverían a verla cómo la última vez: viva. Boris Valkov se encargó de hacer un buen montaje sobre el lugar en el que encontraron su cuerpo. Los supuestos signos de tortura no existieron, aunque el tiro de gracia era real.

Era toda una telenovela ver al presidente supuestamente deshecho por la pérdida de su esposa y preocupado por sus hijos. El pueblo sintió lástima por el querido pobre presidente y el gabinete de este no paraba de carcajearse cuando veían las grabaciones en las que aparecía llorando en público. Ni qué decir del funeral, fue la obra de teatro más solemne en la historia de ese país. Y no había que preocuparse mucho porque diera la finta de real, de eso se encargaba el llanto de la familia y los hijos de la primera dama.

Los ciudadanos se habían tragado la mentira y el chantaje. Mejor estrategia electoral no pudieron haber creado. El presidente no renunciaría a la candidatura, según él por respeto a su esposa. Honraría su memoria al amar a su país y a su gente, luchando por justicia, honestidad y honradez para la patria que tanto amaba Hillary. Ese fue el mejor chiste de la historia del país.

Sin embargo, no todo podía ir a la perfección, Kai no había perdido de vista a Rei Kon y a sus seguidores. El movimiento liderado por ese disidente, que se decía ser apartidista, se encargaba de sacar a la luz las mentiras y hechos corruptos de su gobierno, además tenían a su lado importantes periodistas nacionales e internacionales.

Tenía evidencia de que estaban detrás de la verdad sobre la muerte de Hillary Tatibana. Sabían la verdad y solo les faltaban las pruebas. Así que debían callarlos antes de que regaran la realidad de los hechos.

Dos semanas antes de las elecciones aparecieron los supuestos secuestradores y asesinos de la primera dama. Las noticias dijeron que los atraparon después de una redada que demostraba la inteligencia de las fuerzas de seguridad. Después decían que estaban interrogando a los homicidas para que revelaran los nombres de otros presuntos responsables o implicados.

La respuesta de los supuestos homicidas sacudió al país entero. Además de relatar con lujo de detalles el secuestro y homicidio de la primera dama, aceptaron ser parte del movimiento encabezado por Rei Kon. El discurso del crimen era mentira, lo de ser simpatizantes del movimiento era cierto.

Voltaire sabía cómo ganarse a la gente. Bastó con ofrecer una decorosa cantidad de dinero, una que otra amenaza a los familiares de los simpatizantes de Rei Kon y la garantía de que inmediatamente después de ser encarcelados serían puestos en libertad, pero para asegurarse de que no soltarían ni una palabra los tendrían vigilados hasta el día que pisaran el cementerio, sino les adelantarían ese día, no sin antes torturarlos cruelmente hasta que imploraran no la vida, sino la misma muerte.

Todo ello dejó mal parado al movimiento social y el presidente casi se convertía en un mártir. De esta manera la estrategia no solo quitó a Hillary del camino y apaciguo a los disidentes, también aseguro el gane de Kai Hiwatari una vez más. Con ello se hicieron oficiales los cambios en el gabinete, Boris en la Secretaria de Seguridad Pública y Yuriy Ivanov en la Secretaría de Gobernación como piezas clave.

El caso seguía supuestamente abierto, los medios de comunicación dejaron de transmitir con insistencia sobre el caso, ya que el gobierno pidió que, por respeto al luto de los familiares de la víctima, se mantuviera con más discreción. En cada oportunidad Kai mencionaba a su esposa en sus discursos y apariciones públicas, así lo mantendría por un tiempo. Voltaire y Kai planearon todo de tal manera que Boris hiciera la mayor cantidad de trabajo sucio, así con el cambio en el gabinete todo debió haber quedado listo, limpio y como si nada hubiese pasado, y así Bryan solo debía simplemente seguir con la inercia del guión.

Lo bueno para él es que su papel no era muy complicado: hacía lo que quería, tenía el dinero que deseaba y gozaba de privilegios que el mismísimo Kai le hacía llegar hasta la comodidad de su boca, solo era cuestión de tener ciertas habilidades orales, para lo cual estaba muy bien capacitado.

Si Kuznetzov tuviera que describir a qué sabía el pene de su presidente, definitivamente diría que a poder; y no había otra cosa que le gustara más que eso, además, curiosamente, poseer un puesto político tan alto le generaba cierto placer sexual. ¿Coincidencia? No, no era coincidencia estar hincado engullendo la hombría de Kai Hiwatari y ser al mismo tiempo el nuevo Secretario de Seguridad Pública.

El representante del Poder Ejecutivo acariciaba la cabeza y la empujaba para que la metiera más adentro. Le encantaba sentir la presión de la garganta sobre su miembro. De todas las funciones que tenía Bryan, el sexo oral era de las que mejor realizaba. No se trataba de una simple maniobra sexual, pues también de ello dependía mantenerlo o no en su puesto.

Oportunamente llegó al climax corriéndose en la boca de Bryan cuando tocaron la puerta. El enojo no fue menor, Kai pensaba hacer más cosas y no había otra cosa que odiara tanto que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba teniendo sexo en su oficina. Pero que tocaran su puerta quería decir que no era cualquier asunto, ya que su secretaria procuraba interrumpirlo lo menos posible a menos que hubiera un asunto grave o la llamara para cogérsela.

Se aliñaron sus ropas y se sentaron como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Adelante. – Ordenó el presidente, antes de aclararse la garganta – ¡Ah! Abuelo.

-Kai… Dickenson comenzó a hablar – anunció sin saludar. No era para menos, ya que sin que diera más detalles sabían de qué se trataba.

-Dickenson no sabe la verdad, Voltaire, seguramente ni ha tenido tiempo de pensar en lo de Hillary con el juicio que está llevando. Además, si se atreve a decir algo tenemos más "trapos sucios" que sacarle, ese hijo de puta no es menos cabrón que nosotros– argumentó Bryan.

-Pues él no buscó la evidencia por sí mismo, pero sí su gente. Los pendejos tienen evidencia de que extorsionamos a los simpatizantes de Rei Kon. Así que, Kuznetzov, detén de nuevo a esos cabrones y sácales los nombres de los que posiblemente estén abriendo la boca, encarcélame a todos los sospechosos y haz que digan la verdad, pero no vayas a matar a ninguno –ordenó Voltaire. Sabían que cuando comenzaba a hablar de esa manera es porque de verdad estaba enojado.

-Inmediatamente. – Respondió Bryan – ¿Por qué no estaba enterado de esto antes? Soy de los primeros que deben saberlo.

-Y lo eres. - tomó aire y lo soltó de golpe, evidentemente frustrado – Lo supe por fuentes internacionales, somos pocos los que sabemos esto. Lo preocupante es que Boris no hizo bien su trabajo, dejó muchas evidencias sueltas. También me preocupa Dickenson, él sabe que su juicio no ocurrió al mismo tiempo que lo de Hillary por pura coincidencia.

-No pretendíamos que no lo supiera, era obvio – habló Kai tranquilamente – Lo malo fue que lo subestimamos. Pero tengo un plan para él y Kuznetzov sabe qué es, lo llegamos a comentar por si algo así ocurría con Dickenson.

-Spencer Petrov – Anunció Bryan el plan mientras sonría cínicamente – Podemos negociar con él su salida de la prisión.

Los ojos de Voltaire se iluminaron y sonrió junto con el Secretario de Seguridad.

-Es cierto, Petrov tiene cuentas pendientes con el estúpido abogado por favorecer al cartel NeoBorg.

-Así es – Kai sacó un puro de su cajón, lo preparó y lo encendió tranquilamente – Preparamos un supuesto escape y además le ofrecemos proteger al cartel Blitzkrieg. – Les ofreció puros a los presentes, Bryan aceptó.

-Y ya afuera se encargará de Dickenson, así que todo quedará como un asunto más del crimen organizado.

Y así fue como Spencer Petrov acaparó el tiempo televisivo y protagonismo. Se trataba de unos de los líderes del narco más buscados mundialmente. Aunque para volverlo a encontrar debían de buscar entre los políticos que ahora lo estaban protegiendo. Días después se supo que a Dickeson lo mataron cuando salía del hotel en el que estaba hospedado. Fueron de esas pocas noticias que resultaron ser ciertas: el ex abogado de la primera dama murió en manos del crimen organizado y había pruebas incapaces de desmentir tal hecho.

Pero Dickenson era de esas personas a las que no les importa hundirse con tal de que el enemigo se vaya con él. Supo que el tiempo se le terminaba cuando Spencer Petrov "huyó" de la prisión, también era cierto que tenía cuentas pendientes qué pagarle. También supo que un criminal así no se escapa sin alguna ayuda y negociación previa, así que estaba seguro que los Hiwatari estaban detrás de todo eso, sin embargo, no tenía medios para comprobarlo, pero sí para soltar su último ataque.

Era consciente de que el movimiento social que lideraba Rei Kon podía alcanzar mayor fuerza y, si alguien les soltaba información que evidenciara a los Hiwatari, ganarían más seguidores, reaccionarían y se alzarían causando una tremenda presión que haría temblar a la dictadura. Personalmente no le importaban las revoluciones ni cambios sociales de ese estilo, pero, con tal de ver caer al presidente y a su gente, les daría fuerza hasta al comunismo más extremista.

Simple, no era necesario darle la información a la Comisión de Derechos Humanos (porque sabía que estaban más vendidos que nadie), sino al mismísimo Rei Kon, él se encargarían de poner en contra a quien de verdad debían temer los Hiwatari: el pueblo.

-Ahora toda la pinche información está regada ¡Ese estúpido Boris me las va a pagar por no hacer bien su trabajo cuando se lo pedí!– Hiwatari golpeó su escritorio. Los demás estaban sudando – Las instrucciones eran simples "no dejes que alguien más se entere de haber comprado a los simpatizantes de Rei Kon", ¡¿qué tan difícil era eso?! –Se retorcía en su silla de pura rabia - ¡Kuznetzov! ¿Diste con las personas que regaron la información?

-Los pendejos no quieren hablar, lo intentamos por varios medios pero no sueltan la información. Tengo que dejar descansarlos un tiempo si no se van a morir, ahorita los cabrones no pueden ni moverse. – se removió el sudor de la cabeza con sus manos – Hasta ahorita nadie sabe que fuimos nosotros quienes dejaron escapar a Spencer Petrov.

-También tenemos la ventaja de que Dickenson no dio con toda la verdad, al menos no dijo que fuiste tú quien mandó matar a tu esposa. – Argumentó Yuriy Ivanov – Estarías acabado si lo hubieran sabido, eso nos da la ventaja de tener más jugadas.

-Pero el ser acusado de aprovechar la muerte de mi esposa para desprestigiar al movimiento de Rei Kon no me deja muy bien parado, Ivanov, eso les da cabida a esos pinches paranoicos socialistas de sospechar que nosotros la matamos. Además el haber torturado a su gente es suficiente razón para tenerlos encima.

-Échale toda la culpa a Boris, tan simple como eso. Tiene que pagar por su descuido y tienes los argumentos en su contra, además no creo que sea tan estúpido como para defenderse, sabe que si lo intenta le va peor que si acepta el crimen públicamente.

Kai, Bryan y Voltaire escucharon atentos la propuesta de Ivanov. Inmediatamente estuvieron de acuerdo para llevarla a cabo, pero tenían que hacerlo con mucho cuidado, ya que aceptar que el Ex Secretario de Seguridad Publica había cometió un atentado contra los derechos humanos con homicidio y tortura, cuando era quien debía traer paz y tranquilidad al país, podía ser un arma de doble filo.

Varios días después Boris Valkov fue detenido en su domicilio. No se defendió a pesar de que tenía los medios para hacerlo, tal y como dijo Yuriy. El ejemplo de Dickenson era suficiente para que se abstuviera, además sabía que podían negociar su sentencia o que podían llegar a algún otro trato, como sucedió con Spencer Petrov.

El presidente declamó uno de sus tantos discursos emotivos cuidadosamente redactados. En él hablaba de la condena hacia los traidores a la patria, de la justicia, la honestidad y democracia.

-Ha sido doloroso darme cuenta de que uno de los nuestros ha traicionado al país, ha querido ensuciar los ideales del partido y ha puesto en peligro la seguridad y estabilidad de los ciudadanos. Además, ha ofendido la memoria de mi querida esposa, intentó desintegrar a mi familia y ha querido separarme del pueblo con sus mentiras. ¡Justicia! Es lo que pido como persona, como ciudadano y como presidente. ¡Me encargaré de que este crimen no se quede impune!

A lo largo de las décadas habían luchado por mantener una variable constante, que era la de tener ciudadanos predecibles y relativamente fáciles de manejar, procurando tener un mínimo margen de error. Pero a veces olvidaba que trataban con seres humanos que encontraban otras alternativas a las que ellos ofrecían y, peor aún, buscarían otras opciones en contra o a pesar de su gobierno.

Ante los hechos las personas quedaron indignadas. ¿Cómo era posible que se aprovecharan de una tragedia para martirizar a un candidato y desprestigiar a un movimiento que luchaba por la justicia y la democracia? Algunas personas opinaban que tal escándalo era una treta para hundir al presidente; otros creían que Hiwatari no tenía la responsabilidad, pero que igual no debía estar en el poder si lo ganó de manera sucia, aunque haya sido a sus espaldas; y otros muchos sospechaban que incluso él había participado en el homicidio, y por lo tanto era el principal traidor. Para la desgracia de la dictadura, los primeros se estaban volviendo minoría.

Se alzaron manifestaciones a lo largo y ancho del país. Querían una resolución pronta a los crímenes contra los derechos humanos y exigían que Kai Hiwatari revocara de su mandato por haber ganado mediante la corrupción y engaño, siendo directamente el responsable o no.

Prontamente salieron los voceros del partido, argumentaban que se había hecho justicia con el caso de Boris Valkov y que por lo tanto el gobierno había cumplido con su trabajo, pero los ciudadanos no estaban de acuerdo con esta situación.

De pronto las personas no solamente manifestaban su inconformidad e indignación por las elecciones pasadas y los hombres torturados, quién sabe de dónde estaban sacando información de fraudes electorales pasados, tenían a la mano una larga lista de desaparecidos y presos políticos, había fotografías de las orgías a las que asistían los altos mandos y empresarios poderosos (al saber que Hitoshi Kinomiya estaba inmiscuido en los bacanales, se lanzaron en contra los medios de comunicación), tenían evidencia de las cuentas bancarias con cantidades exorbitantes de dinero y nexos con el crimen organizado (se supo entonces que las fugas de los más buscados no se debía a su creatividad para burlar a los guardias de la prisión).

Las manifestaciones eran aceptables, lo malo era que alborotaban más y conseguían más seguidores con su propaganda. Sus discursos exigiendo la revocación del presidente podían ser ignorados, pero proponer paro nacional y que una gran mayoría participara ¡esas sí eran palabras mayores!

No alcanzaron a darse cuenta cuándo habían perdido el control del pueblo, no supieron cuándo fue que fueron ellos los que se volvieron predecibles y obvios. Aun cuando toda la verdad no había sido revelada la situación estaba fuera de control.

Pero no eran hombres que se rindieran ante una recua de pobres malvivientes. Décadas de lucha y dedicación no debían ser en vano. No habría otras leyes más que las de la legítima constitución que sus antecesores escribieron y que con el tiempo modificaban a su favor.

La constitución decía literalmente que, si el pueblo no estaba conforme con el presidente en turno, podía exigir que se le destituyera, Kai cumplía con las razones que la Carta Magna declaraba para que procediera dicho acto. Cabe señalar, además, que este decreto fue hecho y aprobado por el padre de Voltaire. Aquello no fue escrito para que realmente se cumpliera, era una opción para simular que la democracia existía y que el pueblo tenía voz y voto.

-Kai, tenemos que darle al pueblo lo que pide.

Manifestó casi solemnemente Voltaire, sentado frente al retrato de su padre y viendo a su nieto del otro lado del escritorio. Este respiró profundo, mantenía el codo recargado y en su mano descansaba su barbilla. Sabía que las circunstancias lo estaban obligando a realizar lo que nunca pensó que sería posible. Pero debía confiar en la sabiduría de su familia.

Yuriy por su parte sonrió por lo que ello significaba. Sabía que no había ninguna tragedia con esa decisión.

Bryan solo estaba serio. Era un cambio importante y de igual manera sería impredecible la reacción de las personas, aunque si era lo que pedían debían estar conformes.

Arreglaron todo para que el senado "discutiera" la destitución del presidente y pasaron tres semanas para que lo "aprobaran". Los ciudadanos no podían creer la resolución a pesar de que esa había sido su lucha, seguramente alzaban su voz con la resignación de que jamás ocurriría algo como eso ¡pero ahí estaba! Actuaron conforme la constitución y habían escuchado sus peticiones.

El país se detuvo el día del discurso final de Kai Hiwatari.

-¡Hoy celebramos la democracia! Digo "celebramos" porque admiro la voz de los ciudadanos. Son ellos los que eligieron que estuviera aquí por varios años, y hoy también deciden que mi tiempo se ha terminado. El pueblo es sabio, me ha hecho ver que no estoy a la altura de los problemas sociales que le aquejan, así que me retiro humildemente, agradecido con mi patria y con la esperanza de que en estas dos décadas haya ejercido mi labor como la constitución lo exige. Me voy por respeto a ustedes y a mi país, me voy por respeto a la memoria de mi esposa. ¡Me retiro con el compromiso de que en donde quiera que esté defenderé la justicia, la honestidad y la democracia! Gracias.

El pueblo tenía lo que quería, se enorgullecían de haber logrado destituir a un presidente, algo que históricamente pasa en pocas ocasiones. Seguramente habría fiesta nacional por quitar a un Hiwatari del poder.

Parecería que Kai solo se tendría que conformar con ver la fiesta de lejos y con el rabo entre las patas por ser rechazado por millones de personas; lo primero era cierto, lo segundo no tanto, pues aunque les dio lo que pidieron él no se había ido porque lo corrieran, se iba porque quería. Así que podrían hacer sátira, burla y humillarlo cuantas veces quisieran, al fin y al cabo las cosas se harían a la manera de los Hiwatari.

Porque no hay que olvidar que siempre se deben tener en cuenta las pequeñas letras del contrato, leer la Constitución a medias resulta peligroso. Los incisos posteriores a las razones por las cuáles un presidente podía ser destituido de su cargo hablaban sobre quién tomaría su lugar: el Secretario de Gobernación. Esa era la razón de la sonrisa de Yuriy Ivanov, quien fue nombrado presidente después de que formalmente Kai firmara su destitución.

Ivanov tenía las mismas ventajas que Kai públicamente: era bien visto por su trabajo como gobernadores de estado antes de ser presidente, carismático, bien parecido y presentaba discursos intachables. Yuriy también tenía poder e influencia, con la única diferencia de que los Hiwatari eran los que daban las órdenes.

La mayor parte de la ciudadanía que no leía bien la Constitución y que ignoraba que estaba llena de letras pequeñas que seguían favoreciendo a la dictadura estaba feliz, ¡hasta estaban conformes con el nuevo presidente! Solo unos pocos, como Rei Kon y sus seguidores (de nuevo minoría) sabían que todo eso era un circo más, por lo que el hecho significó comenzar de nuevo la cacería de esos dinosaurios, seguirían en la lucha de extinguir a esas criaturas que se negaban a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, si es que antes de empezar tenían la suerte de no ser devorados primero por ellos.

Por eso, a pesar de que la mayoría lo imaginaba en ruinas, la tragedia del ex Presidente solo consistía en dejar de ser la cara del partido, además de que ya no sería el Jefe de Estado más carismático y atractivo del globo. Por momentos Kai extrañaba ese tipo de vida, pero al ver que seguía gozando su dinero, el cual seguía multiplicándose a pesar de los excesos en los que gastaba organizando y asistiendo a fiestas bacanales, supo que de alguna manera era mejor disfrutar fuera del ojo público. Pero esas excentricidades eran detalles que no se comparaban con el poder que no lograron arrebatarle.

Él y su abuelo seguirían decidiendo el rumbo del país desde alguna elegante, sofisticada y sombría oficina, sentados debajo de los retratos de su línea familiar, manteniendo la tradición y filosofía que los había mantenido por tantas décadas en el poder. Porque el secreto consistía en crear una historia y situación nacional ficticia, una obra de teatro en la cual los protagonistas solo seguían la historia del guionista y se ganaban los aplausos o el abucheo del público. El trabajo de los actores, como el caso de Yuriy Ivanov, era que las personas entraran en la ilusión de "realidad". Pero eran los Hiwatari los que dirigían, los que dirían qué presentarían al público y qué era lo que querían para ellos mismos; los únicos que sabían qué era real y qué no. Y ese conocimiento era la clave para manejarlo todo a su antojo, por eso lo protegían a costa de lo que sea y de quien sea.

Los Hiwatari eran los depredadores y al mismo tiempo el hachís para hacerles creer que no había motivo para temer. Disfrutaban cruelmente de ahorcarlos hasta la agonía sin dejarlos morir del todo.

Eso es poder: Ser como dioses al parecer invisibles y aun así ser respirados, tragados, percibidos y vistos dejando tras de sí un angustioso malestar al no saber de dónde provino aquel mortal veneno. La agonía del pueblo es percibir el aroma a podrido, el saber que hay un monstruo que debió haberse extinguido y sigue rondando la ciudad, sus tierras, su hogar y que amenaza con acabar con sus vida.

Esa especie de monstruo ha pretendido burlar el ciclo de la naturaleza, romper con su equilibrio y ha querido burlar la muerte de una etapa. Se ha encargado de violentar al alma de su pueblo y ha comprado su desgracia. Lo peligroso es que disfruta hacerlo. Sí, el placer del poder que da su tiranía, violencia, manipulación y sarcasmo es lo que les mantiene vivos a pesar de que la inminente necesidad de extinción. Pero se aferrarían a la vida lo más que el dinero y el poder les permitiera comprarla, a costa de la vida y miseria de millones.

Lo que no saben es que por décadas han estado alimentando un monstruo de cólera masiva, una nueva especie que está creciendo en el corazón de su nación, una nueva raza humana que solo necesita parirse a sí misma y abrir los ojos.

Cuando sepan de su existencia será demasiado tarde. Se encontrarán tomados por el cuello y amenazados con terminar su tiránica etapa, toparán con la muerte de los de su especie, con la extinción de su dictadura. Y entonces no habrá medios para comprar vida, no habrá poder para comprar la eternidad, no habrá dinero para comprar a un enfurecido pueblo que se encargará de dar muerte a una especie que debió desaparecer tiempo atrás.

Y entonces el depredador se convertirá en presa. El dinosaurio dormirá para siempre junto con los restos de su descendencia, de la cual no quedarán más que tristes y patéticos retratos colgados en una oficina como vestigio de su vergonzoso caminar por la tierra.

FIN

* * *

¡Chan chaaaaan! Adivine el personaje en el que me inspiré y gane fabulosos premios, prueba durísima y dificilícima #mentí

Bueno, la verdad es que estoy muy triste y enojada porque se acerca la coronación de nuestro mirrey, comienza su mirreynato y eso no me gusta ._.

Espero que les haya gustado este fic. Disculpen por la tardanza, pero este semestre ha estado muy pesado por prácticas profesionales, tarea y trabajo (muuucho trabajo), además de crisis existenciales (que las voy superando feliz, ajuás!) Soy libre soy libre soy libre (8)

Les agradezco el tiempo de leer y también son bienvenidos sus comentarios. Esto fue divertido :v

Adiós! :3


End file.
